yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Duplication Glitches
Dupe glitches are glitches that allow the player to duplicate any item they desire. There have been several dupe glitches throughout the history of 2b2t. While this is technically illegal on the server due to the rule against gamebreaking exploits, Hause allows the players to keep the duplicated items, and doesn't hurry when it comes to patching them. Known Dupe Glitches * Note: All minecart duplication glitches (which are all patched) mentioned here are all different versions of each other with slight differences in their usage. * Beta 1.7 Piston Dupe Glitch of 2011 - The first dupe glitch brought to 2b2t by the Facepunch Republic. This dupe required normal pistons, sticky pistons, redstone, and redstone repeaters. This dupe could only duplicate blocks and not items (better than nothing). It required a player to create a fast redstone clock, a type of circuit that sends a signal forever at specific intervals, using redstone dust and two repeaters (look it up if you don't get it). The player would then hook up an output from the clock with one redstone dust extending out from the clock and into two other circuits. One leads directly to a sticky piston, the other leads to a repeater and normal piston. The player would then activate the clock by destroying a piece of redstone and quickly replacing it. This would cause both pistons to turn on and off indefinetly. Now all the player had to do was set the repeater hooked to the normal piston to three ticks and place the desired block in front of the sticky piston, causing the blocks to dupe and extend outwards indefinetly. This dupe was patched when Hause updated 2b2t to Beta 1.7.3, which also patched fly hacking. * 1.4.7 Minecart Dupe Glitch of 2013 - This dupe glitch was the reason why Valkyria became powerful. It was similar to the dupe glitch in 2016 as they both used minecarts and a nether portal, however, it used a bit more redstone wiring and different method. This dupe involved pushing a minecart into a portal and getting the contents out before it entered the portal, according to video footage on kinorana's channel (you had to be in freecam while doing this). * Minecart Dupe Glitch of 2016 (Veteran Version (Known Since 1.7)) - This dupe glitch used a minecart with a chest that would do the exact same thing as the Bypass version with the exception of no player on the other side and instead of the minecart going directly onto the hopper, it would go on a slight rail slope. This dupe was patched on July 22nd, 2016. * Minecart Dupe Glitch of 2016 (Bypass Version) - This dupe glitch used a minecart with a hopper or chest that would go through a Nether portal. After it arrived at the nether, another player would stand near a hopper right outside of the portal, in order to load the chunk, which would duplicate the item. This dupe was patched on July 27th, 2016. * 11/11 Dupe - This dupe was discovered by the server on November 11th, 2016. It is the largest dupe in all of 2b2t history. The dupe is performed when a player intentionally gets kicked from the server as the player drops items at the exact same time. The player then returns to find the items duplicated. This dupe has been patched on November 28th, 2016 as the server was updated to 1.11. The easy way to duplicate items was leaked to the 2b2t community, causing mass duping across the entire server. On 11/19, a client made to make duping easier was spread among the community. However, the client was actually backdoor'd, and people who duped using the client had their stashes leaked on the 2b2t Reddit. This did not stop players, as there were other clients to use. The 11/11 dupe ended when 2b2t was updated to 1.11 on 11/28. * Cactus Dupe - Discovered on November 18th, 2017, the Cactus Dupe was a dupe in which was memed about a lot by the community due to it not lasting very long. It has been memed about by several groups and players, especially Team Pepsi, who meme discovery rights over the dupe. The dupe worked by setting up a railroad leading to a cactus. The cactus needed to be in a lazychunk radius, which meant that a player would have to move the right distance or lower their render distance in order for the dupe to work. A lazychunk is just a chunk that's far enough away from the chunks you've loaded so that it's not technically loaded, but you can still push redstone updates to it. Then the player would send a chest/hopper minecart to the cactus with the items. Players had to make sure that the cactus chunk was loaded correctly. Just before the minecart ran into the cactus, the player would have to move away from the cactus chunk with precise timing in order to dupe. This also only works on servers that have artificial chunk load settings. The dupe is still memed to work by the community to fool any oncoming newfags. * Donkey Dupe - This dupe is by far the biggest dupe due to its use of shulker boxes, outranking even the 11/11 dupe. It occurred sometime in March of 2017. The dupe involved getting a donkey to half a heart putting shulker boxes of items in its inventory, then sending it through a portal to die by a cactus on the other side. The contents would then spit back to the overworld duped. This dupe lasted 3 days yet managed to devalue even stacked armor as players and youtubers like BarrenDome and others used this dupe to get more stacked armor. * The Llama Dupe (Donkey Dupe V2) - This dupe involved a similar method to the donkey dupe however, instead used a llama. It was discovered in late March of 2017 and eventually patched late April of 2017. The dupe itself was less publicized than the Donkey Dupe in order for it to have lasted longer. * 1.12 Crafting Dupe - This dupe was found by Chunkr and leaked by kinorana as soon as the server updated to 1.12 on July 23rd, 2017. The dupe involved using the new crafting recipe book introduced in the 1.12 update. The dupe worked by dropping the item that the player wanted to dupe and then quickly spam clicking on any crafting recipe in the book, which would transfer blocks from your inventory into the small crafting interface in your inventory screen. When the player picked up the desired item while still spam clicking on the recipe in the book, a glitch would happen where the item would immediately stack to 64. This would even stack items that are normally unstackable, such as armor, weapons, tools, shulker boxes (with items in them), and totems, allowing for instant god status. The dupe was quickly patched on July 24th, 2017 by Hause and he immediately classified these stacks of unstackable items as illegals, preventing any items going above x64 (or x1 if you are duping totems) from going in chests or on the ground without resetting. FitMC somewhat bypassed this by throwing the duped items into a hopper. However, a more efficient version was found out by simply by using 4 stacks of wood and the item you are duping. Once duped, you throw out the item one by one to prevent the items being patched. This does not require a hopper. Mojang took quick action to the dupe, and patched it in the 1.12.1 update, attempting to dupe in 1.12.1, will crash your game. Other Lesser Known/Extra Dupes The EnderChest dupe was a public (yet) but still a bit secret dupe as people thought it was fake, It was active in 1.10, 1.10.2, 1.11, 1.11.2 and 1.12. Its now patched by either hausemaster or PaperSpigot, it worked like this: * Open a enderchest, look at the GOLD plate on it * Drop a item while in the enderchest / or pick it up at the same tick you open it * Dropping the item while in the enderchest will eventually cause it to duplicate once. 'AKA. SLOW DUPE. '(It could take many hours to dupe the item just once) The Zombie dupe might seem like the Donkey and Llama dupe from 1.11.2. To do it: (maybe isnt 100% accurate) * Make a Zombie (Regular) wear any type of armor and push it thro a End Portal (might work with nether ) * Make it a HALF HEART before you push it in, make it take damage at the EXACT same tick as it dies when it goes thro the portal. * If you are lucky, it will duplicate. Category:Exploit Category:Dupe Category:History Category:Events Category:Lists